


Mr lover man's first love

by Ailine_blood



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Healing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailine_blood/pseuds/Ailine_blood
Summary: They are all gay that's it. They just go to the karaoke to have fun and be normal teens I swear there's no trauma or anything like that. Idea by tumblr user @suckwantstodraw
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Mr lover man's first love

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I made them all so gay?  
> Eh who cares  
> This si my first fanfic and english isn't my natural language so don't be to hard on me  
> Idea by tumblr user @suckwantstodraw

Basil pov  
It's been 3 years since the accident Sunny visits us from time to time and we also visit him. Today Kel planned for all of us to go to a karaoke where Sunny lives, he even invited Aubrey's friends, including her girlfriend Kim. I'm a bit nervous because I don't think I can sing but I'll give it a try, I want to have fun with everybody  
After a small trip in bus we arrive at the karaoke place, we start to discuss how are we going to pay but in the end we decided Hero will pay for the stay(he insisted on it) but will pay our own food and drinks. Then we headed to one of the cabins in the upper floors. At first I notice It isn't as small as I thought it would be. In the furthest wall there is a big tv with microphones and other stuff and in the center there is a table with a tablet for choosing songs and ordering food, the table is surrounded by a big soft couch that has enough space for everyone we all sit and start discussing who will start, I got to sit at the side of Sunny and Hero. I think sunny looks really cute, today he changed a bit his outfit and is instead wearing and oversized black sweater with a cute cream colored overall I can't help but keep staring mesmerized at sunny when suddenly Hero snaps me out of my trance  
-what!?  
-Basil I was asking what would you like to drink  
-oh um...  
I glance quickly at the menu I think I'm to nervous to think so i just say whatever come to mind  
-ice tea would be fine  
-Ok perfect-hero inputs my order on the small device  
-Ok now that we have order it's time to sing, I'll start!!- Kell chirps loudly and nobody argues with it  
Kel chooses High hopes from panic at the disco, he sound really... normal, he isn't bad but he doesn't sounds good either but he still has fun with it, Hero tries to cheer his brother while he passionately sings, most of the hooligans just star talking between each other, aubrey and Kim are talking and laughing together, before Kell ended he put his leg on the table pointed with a finger gun motion to Sunny and winked at him, that made sunny blush a little and nervously look away. I wish Kel will stop acting that way with Sunny, I don't know why but it makes me mad, am I jealous? But why? While I kept thinking about it the refreshments came. Next is Aubrey who is surprisingly good at it, she sang I kissed a girl by katy perry, by the time that Aubrey ended kim was almost drooling and looking at her with loving eyes, all Hooligans started screaming and cheering Aubrey, Hero claps softly and then tells everyone to call down. After that some of Aubrey's friend sang and then it was my turn, I look at the list of song for a while and after what felt like I eternity I finally choose a song of my liking  
I press the button and Mr. Lover man starts playing in the tv  
My voice is a bit soft and woobly but I make it work  
-The ways in which you talk to me  
Have me wishin' I were gone  
The ways that you say my name  
Have me runnin' on and on  
When I sing this part I can't help but to stare directly at Sunny he looks at me back and smiles softly, that makes me nervous and I stutter with the song bit after a while the torture is over, when I finish everyone claps, not to eagerly but it's something at least, Sunny claps the fastest and looks at me with a small and coy smile, I smile back at him then advert my gaze. After a few more songs we just star chatting and eating, from time to time Aubrey and Kell star fighting for something stupid and everyone makes them calm down, they even had a singing showdown between the too but in the end of course Aubrey won. After a bit Sunny stands up and goes to pick a song, everyone looks at him silently, nobody really expected the always so silent kid to sing but nobody objects. Kel even whispers that they should bet how good will Sunny sing, I've never heard him sing but I the few times I've heard his voice I've always like it so I bet that he will sound nice, Kel says that he betts that Sunny won't really sound like his singing and more like talking or like a robot. Sunny stars singing first love by mitski while everyone looks at him on awe the songs fits perfect Sunny's soft and serene voice but further than that he has such an angelic and pristine voice, it felt like my ears where blessed with his singing.  
-So please hurry leave me  
I can't breathe  
Please don't say you love me  
胸がはち切れそうで  
One word from you and I would  
Jump off of this  
Ledge I'm on  
Baby...  
While he said these he looked at me like I looked at him earlier I wanted to smile but my face just went bright red and I fekt the sweat all over my face.  
I try to look away an see that everyone is just as surprised as I am Hero is... Well very visibly shocked as well as the hooligans. When sunny finished everyone was quite  
-umm guys what happened, whas it to horrible?? - Sunny nervously said  
-i haven't sung in a while so...  
-BRO THAT WAS AMAZING-Kel immediately started praising Sunny's singing talent  
-The fuck kid? I didn't imagine that you could talk even less sing-one of Aubrey's friends mentioned  
Hero went up to Sunny almost crying and hugs him and pats him in the head while Sunny just stands there surprised  
-I didn't know you could do that Sunny I'm so proud of you*sobs*  
When hero stops clinging to him Aubrey stands up grabs one of Sunny's shoulders looks him dead in the eye( the one without the eye patch) and just nods with a serious face Sunny just nods back as if that was normal or they were comunicating in a secret lenguage.  
Sunny comes to sit at my side again.  
-umm..y-you really sounded great l-like you sounded like y-you sounded like an angel *incoherent high pitch noises from Basil*  
Sunny blushes significantly and utters a small and almost not audible thanks while looking down to his lap.  
After that some of Aubrey's friend wanted to keep singing but one of the microphones was out of batteries  
-I-i can go ask for more  
Sunny stood up behind me  
\- I'll come with you  
We went and changed the microphone for a functional one but when we were in the hallway about to enter our cabin Sunny stoped me by my shoulder  
-Basil I....  
-hmm?  
-forget it  
Sunny looked down like he was embarrassed and couldn't get the words out  
-what going on sunny you know you can talk t-  
Before I finished the sentence sunny yanked my shirt by the neck and kissed me, I expected... Well o didn't expect anything I was surprised but I thought It would be a harsh and sudden kiss but no it was soft and quick Sunny quickly backed away and look to the side  
-I-i....  
I was a nervous reck  
I JUST KISSED MY BEST FRIEND  
The one I had been dreaming of since we met but didn't had the courage to admit those feelings to myself  
-I...  
\- I'm sorry basil I...  
-oh nonono don't be sorry I ..... I like that  
Oh god what was I saying. Sunny blushed more ( if that was even possible) after I said that  
Sunny didn't looked me in the eye while he nervously scratched the side of his face  
-that's good- he muttered  
We were just so nervous and saying nonsense  
Finally after a akward moment of silence we went back to the cabin  
-Hey guys what took you guys so long!?-kel asked  
Omori still bashful glanced at Aubrey silently and just like that it seemed she understood what he was telling her.  
-So anyways Maverick and Kim wanted to fight right  
-Yes! I shall absolutely win with my innate talent  
-You wish Mikahel  
-Stop calling me that!  
....  
-hey kel  
-hmm? what's up Basil  
-you owe me five dollars  
-ugh...  
Sunny looked at me puzzled  
-ugh I can't believe I lost the bet I didn't imagine Sunny could sing that good  
-you placed bets about my singing?  
I smiled at him  
-heh sorry, Angel voice  
Sunny blushed at the pet name

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of mistakes I'm sorry I did my best and it's literally 2am


End file.
